


Tired

by shafau



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficbit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafau/pseuds/shafau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, reposted from Livejournal.
> 
> Title: Tired  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Jazz/Bumblebee, if you care to read into it.  
> Prompts: Jazz, Bumblebee, affection, beer, TV. I cheated and swapped beer for high-grade.  
> Notes: The picture happened first. Then I decided I wanted context.

It'd been a long day. It had started with a dawn shift patrol, pulled as a favour to an exhausted Bluestreak. The patrol had been long, but quiet enough that Bumblebee had almost found himself wishing for something to break the tedium. He'd regretted that wish later when he'd gotten back to find the commissary in uproar - a brawl had broken out between Slag and Sunstreaker. He'd done his best to try and settle matters before Prowl had to be disturbed from his recharge to deal with it; but neither the big Lamborghini nor the bigger Dinobot had taken much notice of the little yellow minibot, until he'd gotten stepped on. 

The Twins had beaten an apology out of Slag as a yawning Ratchet had beaten the dents out of his armour; the medic was still too sleepy to even cuss them out properly. He'd made his escape as the doctor shuffled off in search of his morning pick-me-up, hoping to be able to catch a few hours' rest; but before he'd even made it to the door, Prime's authoritative voice had issued from the radio, summoning them to war.

The fight had been long and arduous, the rain and mud making footing treacherous at best. He’d managed to escape with only a few dinges and scratches, which was more than could be said for Cliffjumper when he'd found him. The angry little minibot had had most of his left leg blown off; but had protested furiously when Bumblebee had tried to drag him to safety, insisting that that the smaller bot not only cease and desist, but actually help him back to the front lines.

There'd been no arguing with him; and so Bumblebee had spent the rest of the battle propping up the warrior as he blasted everything in sight, hoping he wouldn't bleed out before he could get him to Ratchet.

Ratchet, of course, had been almost apoplectic when they finally dragged themselves back to the medbay, and more than made up for his lack of volume earlier in the day.

Bumblebee's audials fairly rang at the barrage of invective directed at them both.

As soon as he'd been declared undamaged, Bumblebee made his way unsteadily to the door, leaving Ratchet to his bellowing about the red and yellow devils plaguing his sickbay.

Primus. He'd had enough.  
  


* * *

 

Jazz took one look at the small mech as he stumbled out of the medbay, before gently taking hold of his shoulders and steering him towards his quarters. "C'mon, buddy. Time for bed."

"But these are your quarters," Bumblebee protested weakly as he was prodded into the room. "Mine are-"

"-on the other side of th' Ark," interrupted Jazz smoothly, "along with th' washracks. Lucky for you  though, one of th' perks of bein' third in command is my own unit, and one of th' perks of havin' me as  your section leader is *you* get to use it. Go get cleaned up, now, and I'll see if I can't scare us up some energon."

Bumblebee stood in the shower unit for a long time, optics closed as the water drummed down on him, washing away the mud and mech fluid. Sometimes he wondered if he'd spend his whole existence fighting...

The door to the unit slid open, and Jazz peered in, smiling. "Still there? I was worried I was gonna have to send Seaspray in there ta' look for ya'..."

He smiled a little and apologised for monopolising the shower; but Jazz just waved it off. 

"Get some rest." He nodded towards the back of the room. "You can use my recharge berth."

"Oh, no, I couldn't - I'm not that tired Jazz, I can make it back to my own room."

 "You sure, buddy? It's not a problem."

Bumblebee nodded, determined not to impose any further.

Jazz frowned. "Well, at least have some energon with me before you go."

Bumblebee's resolve faltered just a little at that magic word. "I guess I can stay for a little while."

They settled on the couch, and Jazz absently flicked on the small TV to provide some background noise. They talked a little at first, sipping high grade, but soon they both become engrossed in the late night film that was playing.

Bumblebee only protested briefly when Jazz wrapped his arm around him and tugged him closer. The larger mech was a warm, comforting presence, and he found himself curling up and leaning in to the embrace, enjoying the contact. He'd stay just a little longer, he decided, his optics dimming tiredly. Just until the end of the film...

The credits rolled, and Jazz lifted his head from the light doze he'd half fallen in to. He was surprised, while certainly not disappointed, to find the minibot still tucked up against his side, loosely clutching half a canister of energon.

Gently, Jazz rubbed his finger across the gleaming chassis. "'Bee? You still with me, buddy?"

He chuckled as the smaller mech mumbled and nestled further under his arm, and leant his head back, a fond smile playing across his lips as he allowed himself to drift back into recharge.

  
It'd been a long day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture](http://shafau.deviantart.com/art/Tired-Jazz-and-Bumblebee-63070093)


End file.
